Um dia MUITO sem noção
by Lily C. F. Flower
Summary: 1º: Voldemort me matou. 2º: Eu morri, mas virei uma alma vagando pela terra. 3º:Do nada eu viro uma vampira. 4º:Eu tenho uma filha que não sei como eu tive. 5º:Emmett estava apostando corrida dentro de uma bola. O.O' Que porra de dia é esse?


**Um dia MUITO sem noção**

**POV BELLA**

Tudo começa quando...

- _AVADA KEDAVRA_ – grita Voldemort apontando a varinha para mim.

Pois é, eu morri. Sinceramente, não lembro bem de como vim parar nessa situação. Só sei que de tanto a morte vir atrás de mim até personagens de livros estão saindo deles só para me matar. Eu não sabia que _Harry Potter _era baseado em fatos reais.

Bem, agora Edward deve estar bastante arrependido por não ter me transformado em vampiro.

Pois bem, a morte não é nada demais. Não dói, mas também não é relaxante, é... Normal, parece que estou viva mesmo. EI... Eu estou saindo do meu corpo, opa... To virando alma. Oun... Edward esta triste. Não, desesperado... Estou com vontade de chorar por ele, mas eu não consigo. Virar alma é tão ruim.

Caminhei, ou melhor, voei até ele e tentei pegar em seu rosto, mas minha mão só atravessava. Merda, morrer é pior do que eu pensei.

Vocês devem estar se perguntando o que porra eu fiz esse tempo todo em forma de alma. Alguns devem estar pensando que eu fiquei o tempo todo ao lado de Edward. Pois se surpreendam, eu não fiquei.

Descobri a algum tempo que nessa forma eu tenho o poder de me tele-transportar... Muito legal. Então, apesar de não tocar em nada, eu fui visitar os lugares que eu sempre sonhei e ainda "conhecer" meus ídolos... Principalmente os lindos, haha.

Quando eu finalmente voltei para meu lar (eu havia saído de lá também porque não agüentava ver a cara de desesperado do meu marido e eu nada podia fazer), Edward parecia pior que antes. Meu coração, que não batia mais, doeu e então eu desmaiei.

Escuridão.

Escuridão.

Espera... Eu não podia desmaiar! Será que eu havia morrido mesmo? Ou vivido? Não sei, só sei que minha garganta dói, não, parece mais um arranhado, ou queimando. Sabe quando a gente come cebola ou alho? É aquela ardência só que BEEEM mais forte.

Eu estava conseguindo abrir meus olhos. Levantei-me e olhei em volta, estava em uma rua, deserta por sinal, e eu não estava mais flutuando. Muito estranho.

Percebi que estava perto de casa, no meio do nada, reparei na pequena barraquinha que tinha por aqui. Até hoje eu me perguntava por que ele havia escolhido exatamente esse lugar para vender chiclete e bombom.

Avistei Alice longe. Nossa, minha visão estava muito boa hoje. E minha audição, escutava até os passos dela e os besouros aqui perto voando, e as formigas. Meu Deus, o que é isso? Virei vampira agora é?

Ela chegou na minha frente e arregalou os olhos. O que foi? Tem algo de errado comigo? Levantei uma das sobrancelhas. Ela olhava para mim como se eu fosse uma assombração, na verdade eu era.

Depois do que pareceram 2 horas ela falou, quero dizer, gritou:

- BELLA? – Qual é? Ela não tem aquele poder dela de ver o futuro?

- Eu.

- Você não tinha morrido?

- Bem, era para eu estar morta, por quê? – Ela me olhava como se eu fosse louca.

- Er... Nada, só que, bem, do nada você aparece em minha mente, nesse lugar, só que você morreu, e na minha visão você era vampira.

- Eu sou vampira? – Ela apenas fez que sim com a cabeça – Que legal.

Eu podia ver através dos olhos delas os meus brilhando. Nossa como estava linda. Será que minha alma entrou dentro de um corpo de outra pessoa? Oh my God!

Alice começou a falar novamente:

- Eu realmente não sei o que aconteceu. Mas estou muito feliz que esteja aqui – E então me abraçou fortemente – Edward está sofrendo muito, sabe? Ele realmente só está "vivo" por causa de Reneesme.

- Onde estão eles?

- Nessie está ali – Apontou para a barraquinha do homem, vi que ela estava deitada dormindo no chão. Minha filha estava dormindo no chão?!! Eu ia matar ela. – Não fui eu! Ela sempre vem para este lugar e dorme sempre ali. O Edward foi para o Alaska juntamente com Esme.

Rosnei alto. O homem da barraca olhou para mim assustado, mas eu não tava nem aí. Porra! Edward tava no Alaska, onde aquela vadia da Tanya morava. Se ela tentasse assediar meu marido, eu quebraria todas as partes daquele corpo imundo e queimaria. Agora eu podia fazer tudo isso HOHO.

- Bells relaxe. Tanya não tentou assediá-lo – eu me perguntei se agora ela que estava lendo mentes – ainda.

- O QUE?

- Calma, calma, era brincadeira.

- O QUE? EU VOU MATAR AQUELA VADIA DESGRAÇADA!!

- Isabella! Que coisa feia. Calma, eu falei que era brincadeira o ainda.

- É bom mesmo. – Olhei feio para ela.

Ela me abraçou novamente e depois me levou até minha filha. Er... faz quanto tempo que eu morri mesmo? AM... Eu não lembro como eu tive Reneesme... Que mãe desnaturada. Mesmo assim perguntei a Alice:

- Er... Alice?

- Uhn?

- Como foi mesmo que eu tive Nessie? – Não sei por que, mas eu não gostei daquele apelido.

- Bem... – pausa grande – Sabia que eu não sei?

Eu olhei para ela com uma cara de assustada. Será que ela não era minha filha? Mas e todo esse amor que eu sentia por ela? E essa aparência quase idêntica a de Edward? Será que ele havia me traído? Oh My God! Eu vou matar Edward Cullen.

- Bella? O que pensa que vai fazer?

- Matar aquele viado filho da puta? Nada contra Elizabeth.

- O que ele fez? – ela arregalou os olhos.

- Ele me traiu! Como eu não suspeitei antes... – ela arregalou os olhos ainda mais. Ela era burra ou o que? – Aí eu não reparei nisso e ele me enganou dizendo que a filha era minha.

- Bella... Enlouqueceu? – Ela deu um tabefe na minha cabeça. Ai, doeu. – Serio mesmo, virar vampira afetou seu cérebro – E bateu de novo... Ela quer mesmo apanhar e olha que eu to fortona, posso quebrar ela que nem palito de dente (eu sempre quis dizer isso) – Se ele tivesse feito isso eu lembraria e ele já estaria morto há muito tempo.

- Como posso saber que você também não esta me enganando? – É ela estava certa, eu estou doida. – Foi mal, é que está tudo tão estranho.

- Eu sei. Vamos para casa?

Ela tirou Reneesme de meus braços e colocou no chão de novo. Eu perguntei:

- E _minha_ filha?

- Ela adora esse lugar, deixe-a aí mesmo.

- Er... Certo.

~ // ~

_**POV EMMETT **_

Humanos idiotas... Acham mesmo que vão ganhar de mim? Eu acho isso muito hilário... Nem mesmo que fosse outro humano competindo com eles, não havia possibilidades de eles ganharem.

Eu e mais dois garotos (burros) estávamos competindo quem ganhava uma corrida sendo que eu estava dentro de uma bola gigante e eles em uma bicicleta para dois, e na nossa frente estava uma ladeira enorme HAHA Perderam _preiboys._

Havia muita gente por aqui... Babaacas. Eu mal podia esperar para ir embora e me encontrar com minha ursinha *-*

Bem, a corrida começou. Eu escutei eles gritarem alto em quanto desciam. E lá vai eu.

Porra, não aguentei:

- CARAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAALHO!!!!

Eu estava girando feito louco... Era muito lecaaal *-* Até que minha bola (HAHA) caiu dentro do lago que tinha aqui perto.... E rolou até abrir.

Se eu pudesse vomitar, estaria fazendo isso agora mesmo, mas como eu não posso fazer UHUL \O/ Foi muuuito lecal *-*

Er.. Mas agora eu to molhado ¬¬' Que putaria, e agora? Não tou a fim de nadar.

Ah, paaato, ele me levará de volta. Chamei-o com o dedo e falei (mandei):

- Me leva pra margem! – Segurei em seu rabo (no rabo de pena, mentes pervertidas ¬¬)

Ele fez um: QUAK (É assim que o pato faz?) alto e saiu em disparada. Meu God esse pato nada mais do que eu O.O'

Estou me sentindo tão solitário aqui... Então comecei a falar com o pato mesmo:

- Sabe pato, eu acho os vampiros muito sujos. Eles nunca tomam banho! Até parece que eles têm pele que nunca suja, mas acho que eles têm. E eu também não sei por que eu estou falando na terceira pessoa porque EU também sou um vampiro.

E então ele chegou à margem do lago. Despedi-me do pato e fui correndo para casa.

Chegando lá quem eu encontro?

_**POV BELLA **_

- BEEEELLAAA!!! – Tinha que ser Emmett. Ele me deu aqueles abraços de urso que quebraria meus ossos se eu fosse humana.

- Em, sabia que eu poderia estar morta agora?

- Era para você estar, não? – Ele fez uma cara de quem não tava entendendo nada – Viro assombração?

- Sim... Que dizer não. No começo sim, mas agora eu virei vampira.

- Se eu pudesse dormir, diria que estava sonhando. Ah, ou não, talvez meu sonho fosse com eu e Rose em...

- CALA A BOCA EMMETT CULLEN! – Rosalie apareceu dando uma tapa atrás da cabeça dele.

Todos nós rimos. Até Rose que não gostava de mim pareceu sentir minha falta, pois me abraçou e falou:

- Eu não aguentava mais Edward se lamentando por aí. – É, ela quase sentiu minha falta.

Eu olhei para Alice e ela estava com os olhos sem foco e sorrindo. Era uma visão... Corremos todos até ela e esperamos até que ela voltasse ao "normal" (Não sei se posso chamar-la de normal):

- O que você viu? – Falei assim que os olhos dela voltaram ao normal.

- Edward vem aí junto com Esme... – falou sussurrando – Não falem alto, ele pode escutar, vamos fazer uma surpresa para ele.

Assim que ela terminou de dizer isso Esme entrou e arregalou os olhos quando me viu, já ia gritar:

- Be... – todos nós corremos até ela e colocamos a mão em sua boca.

- Xiiiu... – fez Alice – Queremos fazer uma surpresa para Edward.

- It's calling me back to my hoooome – Emmett começou a cantar feito louco.

- Ta doido Em? Quer estragar a surpresa? – sussurrou Alice.

- Ele vai desconfiar se ficarmos todos calados – Sussurrou Emmett e então começou a conversar bobagens com Rose.

- Nossa Em pensou uma vez na vida – falar baixo era muito chato.

Ele me fuzilou com os olhos, mas eu sabia que ele não era capaz de fazer nada, pois... Eu sou mais forte [8)]

Esme me abraçou e falou no meu ouvido que estava com muita saudade e que não aguentava mais Edward sem mim e que não estava entendendo nada dessa história toda.

E então todos nós estávamos na expectativa, Edward estava abrindo a porta em uma lentidão exagerada e parou no meio do caminho (¬¬) e voltou novamente.

Emmett estava se segurando para não cair da gargalhada.

E de novo Edward estava quase abrindo a porta e ficou com meia porta aberta. Ar... Edward abre logo essa porra de porta.

E então Emmett estourou:

- SEU VIADO DE MERDA ABRE LOGO A PORRA DA PORTA!!

Edward entrou com os olhos mais que arregalados para Em. E então ele olhou para mim. Puts... Se ele não fosse vampiro...

Ele andou até mim, tocou no meu rosto e perguntou para sua família:

- Todo mundo morreu?

E Emmett que já estava sem paciência caminhou até meu marido, deu uma tapa na cabeça dele e disse:

- Depois eu que sou o burro. Não ta vendo que ela levantou dos mortos, virou alma, desmaiou e acordou como vampira?

Eu olhei para Em com uma cara sarcástica e ele olhou para mim com uma cara de "o que eu fiz?" e desistiu. Puxou Rose para cima e... Eu prefiro ficar na minha quanto a isso.

Olhei para Edward e ele sorriu malicioso para mim... Estranhei, olhei em volta e não tinha ninguém.

Ele me abraçou fortemente e beijou meus lábios... E que beijo "quente" ui...

Quando eu percebi já estávamos deitados em uma cama. Ele estava sem camisa e beijava meu colo. Oh my God, eu estava excitada...

Minha camisa também estava longe e meu sutiã... Do nada nós já estávamos nus e oh God...

Quando de repente... Eu caio da cama. Pois é, eu caí da cama, em uma situação dessas?

Mas, bem, eu não estava mais naquela cama espaçosa, nem na casa dos Cullen, e meu sobrenome ainda era Swan. Que porcaria...

Ta bom, eu não tava entendendo mais nada. Escutei uma voz, linda por sinal, perguntando por mim:

- Bella? – Olhei para Edward entrando pela minha janela silenciosamente – por que esta no chão?

- Não sei, acho que eu caí... – Então, foi tudo um sonho. Comecei a chorar.

- O que foi minha Bella? – Ele veio até mim me abraçar. Minha Bella uma porra eu quero meu sonho de volta. Fiz bico.

- Eu queeero...

- O que, diga?

- Meu sonho de volta... BUAAAA.

- Bella? Endoidou? Acho que você bateu a cabeça quando caiu.

- Nããão – Ele não tava entendendo – Eu tava... Chiff... Sonhando... Chiff... Um sonho... Chiff... Muito bom... Chiff... Mas aí eu acordei e não queria ter acordado... BUAAA.

- Oh meu amor – Ele alisou meus cabelos – O que você sonhou?

- Bem, eu morria – Ele arregalou os olhos pra mim – E aí virava alma... Você sofria muito, mas eu fui ver as cidades que eu sempre quis conhecer e os homens lindos e... – olhei pra cara dele e vi uma careta... Melhor pular essa parte – Eu voltei, aí desmaiei, aí acordei como vampira, a gente tinha uma filha que eu esqueci o nome.

- Depois eu pude virar o Emmett e ele tava apostando corrida com dois meninos e ele nadou com um pato. – respirei fundo – Depois Esme chegou e agente (Eu, Alice, Emmett, Rose e Esme) foi fazer uma surpresa pra você, aí quando você entrou e tal, aí do nada eu e você estávamos em uma cama, nus e er... – eu imaginava que estaria um pimentão – na hora H, eu caí dessa maldita cama.

Eu comecei a chorar mais ainda e ele começou a rir. Onde ele via graça?

- Bella, você está andando demais com o Emmett.

Fiz um bico ainda maior. Ele apenas o beijou e disse:

- Tudo no momento certo. E agora é o momento de você estar na cama...

- Fazendo sexo com você – Tampei a boca rapidamente. Não sei de onde eu tirei essa coragem, mas saiu, sem querer (ou não hoho).

Ele fez uma cara maliciosa e subiu em cima de mim. OPA! Espero não estar sonhando mais...

Edward beijou minha bochecha, meu pescoço e sussurrou no meu ouvido:

- Relaxe Bells... Agora esta na hora de dormir.

Dormir o caralho, eu estou agora extremamente excitada e ele fala em dormir? ARG! É nesses momentos que eu odeio que ele seja um vampiro.

Ele começou a cantarolar minha música no meu ouvido e então eu fui relaxando, mas não pude deixar de pensar em quando nós finalmente quebraríamos essa barreira. Uhu! Eu mal podia esperar.

E então adormeci sem mais nenhum sonho extremamente lecal (como diria Emmett) como aquele.

FIM

~ // ~

_Well, obrigado por tudo pessoas *-* Obrigado pelas reviews *-* E eu gostaria de mais claro *faz cara de anjo* ENFIM está completa... toda essa historia, TODA saiu de um sonho meu x) Pois é, meus sonhos são sem pé e sem cabeça U.U_

_Vejo vocês logo, logo (ou não Ç.Ç)_

_Beeeijos,_

_Fernanda Kowalewicz_


End file.
